Love is Blind
by Star Burton
Summary: Sasuke returns, Itachi dead and gone Sasuke's sight with him. he's finally itmited to loving Sakura and things are going smoothly when Orouchimaru comes looking. SASUSAKU
1. His Light was Pink, Sakura Pink

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…

Chapter 1

_Thoughts are written like this_

Black; that was all he saw. Sasuke Uchiha finally killed his brother with the help of a Sharingan; at the cost of his eye sight. Now the world was dark, not like it wasn't already. He still could fend for himself with his other senses, but organic things, such as rocks, were another story. He could easily not sense a rock and trip over it. From the sound of it night had fallen and he could smell food, so he was probably in some kind of village. Feeling his way around, he climbed some stairs to a door. He knocked and waited for someone to answer it. Her heard footsteps; they were light, probably those of a female.

_Just gives me a better chance at a room and a hot meal. I _was_ the most eligible bachelor of Kohona, after all._

The door opened and a famine voice spoke. "Hello?"

"Hello, I was wondering if you had a room I could stay in for the night."

"Sure. Come on in, I had just made some dinner a few friends of mine."

"Sakura-Chan! Is the food ready yet?"

_Sakura? Is it a coincidence?_

"No, Naruto! Be patient!"

_Naruto? That means I'm back in Kohona! Man, I must be pretty beat up if Sakura didn't recognize me_.

"Oh, sorry about him. He's so impatient!" Sakura explained. "Oh yes, I didn't get your name."

Sasuke smiled. "Uchiha Sasuke."

There was a crash as something hit the floor. "Oh…." Sakura gasped.

"Sakura-Chan! What fell?" a boy's voice was heard and a hard pounding of footsteps. Sasuke bend down to pick up the pieces of whatever she dropped as the boy entered the room.

"Who's that?"

Sakura didn't respond. Sasuke cut his finger on a piece of what he found to be a broken plate.

"Ow." He muttered, as he felt the wound begin the bled.

"Oh, here." Sasuke felt a hand take his and there was a low humming sound as the wound healed quickly. He felt his finger.

"Whoa, how'd you do that, Sakura?"

"I'm a medical ninja. I trained to be one while you were gone, Sasuke."

"Wait-wait-wait-wait; SASUKE?!" Naruto yelled.

"It's me, idiot."

"No way!"

Sasuke smirked.

"But, dude, you're blind."

A heavy silence filled the air. "Yeah."

"How?"

"I used too powerful of a Sharingan."

"On Itachi?"

"So is he?"

"Yeah."

There was more silence when, "Okay, let's eat!" Naruto yelled, and ran off.

Sasuke chuckled. "Trust Naruto to think of his stomach."

"I wish you could see him Sasuke; he's changed a lot." Sakura sighed.

"I can tell that from the sound of his voice." Sasuke told her.

"He's going out with Hinata finally."

"Took him long enough to realize she liked him."

Sasuke felt Sakura move closer to him. "I… I missed you, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned toward her voice and smiled. Oh, how he wished he could see her face. They walked to the kitchen in silence, Sakura, showing him to his seat when they reached it.

"Oh yeah. Sasuke came back!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Hello, Sasuke." Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded in Hinata's direction. Sasuke spoke to herself as she put the dishes down, saying each food loud enough for Sasuke to pick it up and put the dishes down a little harder than usual so that Sasuke could hear where they were. When she took her place a Sasuke's side he whispered to her, "Thanks."

"No problem."

- (' . ') -

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed, that night replaying in his dreams.

"Brother, why? Why?"

"To see what I was capable of."

"What? What do you mean?"

Itachi stood before child Sasuke. He closed his eyes and opened them; activating the Mangekyou Sharingan. The sky turned red and ninja stars were thrown, sending blood into the air as they met their marks.

"Stop it! Brother! Don't show me this!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi was not fazed by this and killed a few more of Sasuke's family members.

- (' . ') -

"BROTHER!" Sasuke screamed as he bolted up from his nightmare.

_What is with this nightmare?_ Sasuke thought as he brought his legs up to his chest.

_It should have stopped since Itachi's dead._

Sasuke felt the tears well in the back of his eyes. A floor board creaked somewhere and Sasuke vigorously whipped his eyes.

"Who's there?" he called out to feel a hand touch his cheek.

"Was it that day again?" a soft voice asked.

Sasuke turned away as the tears threatened to fall; he couldn't let Sakura see him cry. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him close to a warm body. He felt a hand guide his head to a position which he couldn't identify. Sasuke felt his head fall and rise with Sakura's breathing, so he guessed he was on her chest. A tear escaped his eye and the others soon fallowed and Sasuke's arms encircled Sakura's waist, pulling her close. Sakura stroked his hair and whispered calming word in his ear as Sasuke cried into Sakura's side. Long after the tears had dried away Sasuke fell silently to sleep but was awakened as he felt himself being positioned, a kiss being laid on his forehead. Sasuke sat up as he heard Sakura turn to leave. He reached out and found her waist, hugging her close to him, resting his head on her lower back.

"Don't leave." He pleaded. Sakura cooperated and lay back down on the bed. Sasuke pulled her to himself; nuzzling his nose in her neck. Sakura stroked his cheek as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

- (' . ') -

YAY! SASUSAKU IS UP!!! There's another chapter! Review if you want it. :3


	2. A Visit, and Other Happenings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…

Chapter 2

**AN: **HOLY CRAP!!!! GOD GAVE ME INSPIRATION!!!! THANK YOU, LORD!!!!!!! And a million thanks to the Sueric for writing '**Chronicles**', it's been a great help in writing. Don't change, girl! Oh yes, the chapters are going to alternate between Sakura and Sasuke's POV(as in last chappy was Sasuke's pov, next will be Sakura's, the Sasuke again… etc.). So.. read and review… srry for the long wait, really. '

- (' . ') -

The sun rose, giving Sakura a hard slap of awakening. She shielded her eyes and turned to her right, snuggling up to the other occupant of the bed. Wait; what other occupant? Her eyes flashed open to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully beside her, his arm lying over her waist, the other under her cheek. Sakura smiled to herself, brushing his bangs away from his face as yesterday replayed in her mind. She rested her hand on Sasuke's cheek, awakening him. His body grew tense but loosened once he realized who it was.

"You stayed."

Sakura kissed him on the forehead. "Of course."

"You know, you didn't have to…." Sasuke said, turning his head.

Sakura turned it to face her once more. Even though he couldn't see now, he used to, and she knew the act would call his attention to her; would let him know she still had something to say.  
"Sasuke, have you forgotten? I love you; that hasn't changed."

Sasuke moved a hand to the back of Sakura's head.

"Show me." he whispered to her. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she realized his request. She allowed him to pull her closer, and take a sip of her soul; for he already had her heart. He breathed in the moan the escaped her, pressing body to body, soul to soul, desire to desire.

"Sakura…." he whispered, trailing his hand down her arm, his lips down her neck, laying promises across her skin. A stomach's plead for food interrupted them.

"Damn…." Sasuke muttered. Sakura laughed. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, leaning back to Sasuke's ear.

"Let's finish that later, eh?" she whispered, nipping his lobe. He snickered and followed her up in return.

_Oh yes; we defiantly will._

- (' . ') -

Sakura and Sasuke had just finished their breakfast when Sakura looked up.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, we are going to have to let the Fifth know you've returned."

Sasuke stopped in mid bite and placed his chop sticks down with the food he was going to eat.

"… Yeah."

"Don't worry, Sensei and I are good friends, I'll put a good word in for you."

"'Sensei'?"

"Oh yes, Tsunade-sama taught me how to be a medical ninja."

Sasuke turned his head to a window, as if looking for something.

Sakura looked too. "Sasuke? What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, let's go."

"Can you get there on your own?"

Sasuke paused. "Yes, I believe so."

They took to the roof, jumping from one to another, lighting on the Hokage's balcony. Sakura and Sasuke made their way to the Fifth's door and Sakura knocked.

"Come in."

Sakura lead Sasuke to stand in front Tsunade's desk.

"S-Sasuke?!?"

Sasuke turned his head in the direction of Tsunade's voice.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Orochimaru's?"

"I have no need to be."

"'No need to be'? What do you mean-"

"I have had my revenge." Sasuke cut off Tsunade, answering her all the same. A heavy

"You do realize you are a fugitive, considering that you almost killed a ninja, left the village without permission, and joined the enemy."

"Yes, and I accept all charges."

Tsunade sat in her ever-famous pose of leaning her elbows on the table and hiding half her face behind her folded hands. Sakura looked pleadingly at her past mentor.

"You are to stay under the supervision of a Chunin at all times and not to leave the village under any circumstances. Any violation of the rules will result in death."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune hissed to her friend, only to be silenced with a hand.

"Understood?"

"Yes."

"Haruno Sakura, I assign you to be his supervisor, you will not be assigned any missions unless under urgent circumstances."

"Yes."

"You are dismissed."

The two bowed and turned to leave.

"And Sakura?"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"You are here by an official medic-nin. I believe Hinata and the other girl wanted you to tell them when you became one."

Sakura looked at Tsunade with a shocked, but happy expression. She turned quickly and bowed once more.

"Thank, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade waved her hand and the two left.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke shouldn't be let out on the streets!"

"Don't worry; Sakura will keep him in check. I don't think Sasuke would do anything bad in front of her." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and chuckled. "No, definitely not."


	3. Notice

Sorry, but I will not be updating L.i.B. for some time because it accoured to me that Life's True Treasure is the pre-sequal to L.i.B. Dispite that fact, I posted it after L.i.B. and uncompleted for that matter (srry, yal, I'm a real dunce /knocks head/ nothin' in there. xD) so... yeah... srry, again! (Don't reveiw this notice because then you can reveiw the real naxt chapter!)

-My Sincerest(?) Apologizes(?),

Star Burton


End file.
